RKO Network
The '''Radio-Keith-Orpheum Network, normally known as RKO Network, or simply RKO, is an American commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1930 as part of RKO Radio Pictures (now RKO Pictures), RKO Network is owned by RKO Holdings and is part of the RKO Television Group. Corporate headquarters is in the 54th Street in Manhattan, New York City and the company's news operations are also centered in Manhattan. Entertainment programming offices are in Los Angeles, California adjacent to the RKO Studios and the corporate headquarters of RKO Holdings. Unlike other American TV networks, RKO Network never practiced erasing its content and its headquarters include large archives and vaults featuring all of the content RKO Network has ever produced. Programming News and information (under the RKO News banner) *RKO National News *RKO Afternoon News *RKO Midnight News *Wake Up America *RKO Local NewsCenter (e.g.: WRKO 6 NewsCenter, KRKO 6 NewsCenter, WRKM 12 NewsCenter) *Wake Up Local (e.g.: Wake Up New York, Wake Up Los Angeles, Wake Up Miami) *RKO Newsroom *Face to Face *Great Reportage *The Week in Review *RKO News Special Report Sports (under the RKO Sports banner) *RKO Sports News *MLB on RKO *NFL on RKO *NBA on RKO *MLS on RKO *WWE on RKO *UFC on RKO *PGA Tour on RKO *NASCAR on RKO *Formula One on RKO *IndyCar Series on RKO *CONCACAF Champions League on RKO *Copa Libertadores de América on RKO *Copa Sudamericana on RKO *UEFA Champions League on RKO *UEFA Europa League on RKO *The Olympic Games on RKO *FIFA World Cup on RKO *FIFA Confederations Cup on RKO *CONCACAF Gold Cup on RKO *UEFA European Championship on RKO *Copa América on RKO *FIFA Club World Cup on RKO *UEFA SuperCup on RKO *Recopa Sudamericana on RKO Reality *COPS (imported from Spike) *P.S.R. *Streetrace *Hell's Kitchen (imported from Fox) *MasterChef (imported from Fox) *Hotel Hell (imported from Fox) *Evil Houses *Wipeout (imported from ABC) *The Voice (imported from NBC) *So You Think You Can Dance (imported from Fox) *The X Factor (imported from Fox) *The Apprentice (imported from NBC) *Shark Tank (imported from ABC) *Storage Hunters (imported from TruTV) Movies *RKO Monday Night at the Movies *RKO Tuesday Night at the Movies *RKO Wednesday Night at the Movies *RKO Thursday Night at the Movies *RKO Friday Night at the Movies *RKO Saturday Night at the Movies *RKO Sunday Night at the Movies *RKO Afternoon at the Movies *RKO Midnight Matinee *The McDonald's Big Movie Show *Pizza Hut's Storybook Theater *Butterfinger Showcase *RKO Special Feature Game shows *The Price is Right (imported from CBS) *Family Feud (imported from broadcast syndication) *Build and Solve *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (imported from broadcast syndication) *Family Game Night (imported from Discovery Family) *Wheel of Fortune (imported from broadcast syndication) *Jeopardy! (imported from broadcast syndication) *Creepy Wheels Talk shows *Up Late with Roger Simmons *Upper Later with Dave Gallagher Varieties *Top Gear (imported from History) *Gigantic Saturday *TV Video Game Museum *TVspeed *Shore Quest Land *Special World *Zombastic Documentaries *MythBusters (imported from Discovery Channel) *How It's Made (imported from Science) *National Geographic on RKO Daytime (under the RKO Daytime banner) *All Day *Mangament Doctors *Angry Blocks *Coronation Street (imported from ITV) *Emmerdale (imported from ITV) *EastEnders (imported from BBC One) *RKO Replay *The Morag Smith Show *Summer Bodies *Doctor Generals Drama *CSI: Cyber (imported from CBS) *NCIS (imported from CBS) *NCIS: Los Angeles (imported from CBS) *NCIS: New Orleans (imported from CBS) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (imported from NBC) *Backwordz *Criminal Minds (imported from CBS) *Supernatural (imported from The CW) *Once Upon a Time (imported from ABC) *Grimm (imported from NBC) *Hannibal (imported from NBC) *Doctor Who (imported from BBC One) *Downton Abbey (imported from ITV) *The Howling *The All-New Dirty Dancing *Halo: The Series *The Last Warriors *King Kong *Crashing Slayers *Mighty Crush Comedy *This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes (based on CBC's This Hour Has 22 Minutes) *The American Guignols (based on ITV's Spitting Image and on Canal+'s Les Guignols de l'Info) *Saturday Night Live (imported from NBC) *The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (imported from Comedy Central) *The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore (imported from Comedy Central) *Modern Family (imported from ABC) *The Middle (imported from ABC) *The Big Bang Theory (imported from CBS) *Anger Management (imported from FX) *Class Out! *The Heberts Animated comedy *The Simpsons (imported from Fox) *South Park (imported from Comedy Central) *Family Guy (imported from Fox) *American Dad! (imported from TBS) *Robot Chicken (imported from Adult Swim) *Archer (imported from FX) *Bob's Burgers (imported from Fox) *Eric and Brian *Road Catchers *The Futureballs *Hell from the Death Saturday morning cartoons (under the KidShow! banner) *Pokémon (imported from TV Tokyo, 4Kids/Pokémon USA's dub) *Digimon Fusion (imported from TV Asahi, Saban Brands' dub) *Doraemon (imported from TV Asahi, Viz Media/Bang Zoom!'s dub) *Crayon Shin-chan (imported from TV Asahi, Vittello Productions' dub) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (imported from Discovery Family) *Inspector Gadget (imported from Teletoon, 2015 remake) List to be completed... Slogans *"We Are RKO!" (1972-1973) *"The Best Moments Are on RKO." (1973-1974) *"In America, Your Choice is RKO." (1974-1975) *"Get the RKO Spirit." (1975-1976) *"Feel Free with RKO." (1976-1977) *"RKO Brings Out the Best." (1977-1978) *"RKO. Television is Our Middle Name." (1978-1979) *"RKO. TV for the 1980's." (1979-1980) *"RKO. We're Feeling Good in America." (1980-1981) *"RKO. The Best TV Shows Around." (1981-1982) *"RKO. We Put Viewers First." (1982-1983) *"RKO. The Finest Quality." (1983-1984) *"RKO. All the Best." (1984-1985) *"RKO Makes Me Happy." (1985-1986) *"RKO. American TV at its Finest." (1986-1987) *"RKO. Television That Excites." (1987-1988) *"RKO. On the Move." (1988-1989) *"Nobody Does It in America Like RKO." (1989-1990) *"RKO. We're Tuned in to You." (1990-1991) *"RKO. Cool Like Us." (1991-1992) *"RKO. Cool Television for America." (1992-1993) *"It's A Brand New RKO!" (1993-1994) *"RKO. We've Got The Biggest Hits." (1994-1995) *"RKO. We're the Hot Ones." (1995-1996) *"It's RKO!" (1996-1997) *"The Stars Are Back on RKO." (1997-1998) *"This is the Year to Be on RKO." (1998-1999) *"RKO. New Millennium Television." (1999-2000) *"RKO and you. Everything in common." (2000-2001) *"The Address is RKO. Welcome Home." (2001-2002) *"America, Get Ready for RKO." (2002-2003) *"The Look of America is RKO." (2003-2004) *"We're With You on RKO." (2004-2005) *"RKO. Our Pride is Showing." (2005-2006) *"This is RKO." (2006-2007) *"RKO. Television You Can Feel." (2007-2008) *"RKO. Together." (2008-2009) *"We've Got the Touch. You and RKO." (2009-2010) *"The February Touch on RKO." (February-March 2010) *"Gather Around the Good Stuff on RKO." (2010-2011) *"America is Watching RKO." (2011-2012) *"I Love RKO." (2012-2013) *"RKO. The Network is You." (2013-2014) *"RKO is More than Television." (2014-2015) *"Welcome Home to RKO." (2015-present, also used to celebrate ITV's 60th Anniversary, based on ITV's slogan and jingle used in 1979) *"RKO. Always Brighter." (to be introduced in 2016) *"RKO. Expand Yours." (to be introduced in 2017) *"RKO. Join In On the Fun." (to be introduced in 2018) International broadcasts Like ABC, CBS, NBC and Fox, RKO Network programming is carried on cable, satellite and IPTV providers in Canada through affiliates and owned-and-operated stations of the network that are located within proximity to the Canada-United States border (such as KGOA-TV/Seattle, Washington; KCAS-TV/Spokane, Washington; KWEB/Minneapolis-St. Paul, Minnesota; WRVT/Burlington, Vermont; WBOR-TV/Boston, WRKD-TV/Detroit and WBRK/Buffalo, New York), some of which may also be receivable over-the-air in parts of Canada depending on an individual station's signal coverage. Most programming is generally the same, aside from simultaneous substitutions imposed by the provider that results in the American station's signal being replaced with programming from a Canadian network (such as CTV, the Global Television Network or City) if both happen to air a particular program in the same time period - which is often done to protect the Canadian station's advertising revenue. Logos Rko 97-09.png|1997-2009 Rko 91-97.png|1991-1997 Rko 81-91.png|1981-1991 Rko 75-81.png|1975-1981 Rko 59-75.png|1959-1975 Rko 55-59.png|1955-1959 Rko 1930-1955.png|1930-1955 Category:RKO Holdings Category:RKO Television Group Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1930 Category:Fictional television broadcasters